reunión
by nambelle
Summary: short story continuación de tristesse


REUNION

El hombre estaba consternado. No, pasmado al ver la escena en la habitación que por derecho le pertenecía a El y no a su hijo. Sin embargo no quería despertarlo, era una situación por si sola vergonzosa para quien estuviera en los zapatos de aquellas tres personas.

De hecho era desconcertante que Yoshio Ootori entrara en la habitación de su tercer hijo, su querido hijo que tantos triunfos le ha dado.

La cosa fue así. Todo comenzó la noche anterior, bueno…, surcando la 1:30 AM. Kyoya entró con una mujer muy bien vestida por supuesto; es obvio que este personaje jamás se dejaría ver con una harapienta idílica mujer de clase inferior. Esta mujer brillaba por si sola.

Se quedaron cinco minutos en la sala de estar conversando un poco –oye… te gustaría subir?- preguntó haciéndose el inocente –no creo que sea conveniente que toda la casa se entere que uso tacones, no?

-creo que tienes razón!- respondió sin protestar. Se deslizó bruscamente por el sofá hasta encontrarse con las medias veladas y unos bellos tacones de tela gamuza negra, mas bien parecían de cristal, solo la punta del zapato cubría los dedos, lo demás finas cintas y correas encarcelaban el pie en un vaivén que denota un buen diseñador a un costo razonable.

Sus manos piratas liberaron los pies de sendo calzado y desenmarañaron las piernas rozudas por la dulce caricia foránea del joven –subimos?- insistió –si-dijo ella –vamos entonces- y llegaron a su destino en medio de besos caníbales sedientos de pasión –cierra la puerta, no quiero sorpresas- exigió la invitada –estás seguro que no hay nadie?-exclamó asustada –No Haruhi, no!- respondió hastiado de tantas preguntas que ponían a prueba su sentido común

-está bien, no te enfades- exclamó enarcando las cejas

-ya no sigas, no es enojo, estoy desesperado- dijo este en un arranque de euforia arrancándose literalmente la ropa, ya iba tras ella pero… -ni se te ocurra, maneja la ansiedad!- hasta ese momento nunca habría recibido una orden directa tan suave que lo derretía. Una vez se acercó a ella le libero tierna y seductoramente la ropa a cada beso y con cada roce lento. Kyoya no hablaba, gemía. Al fin se deslumbró con lo que vio y su desesperación se dio a la fuga.

Ella de pie y el de rodillas frente a su ombligo, no demoró en besarlo, acariciarlo y lamerlo. Seguía el camino velludo que guía hacia las depresiones femeninas inexploradas (dentro del contexto de esa situación) de esa noche. –Tócame!- ordenó la chica y así se cumplió dejando a la Fujioka sin conciencia, ardiendo entre la piernas, sin fuerza en ellas y con respiración arrítmica –oye… apenas empiezo, no te mueras todavía- protestó el moreno.

Se besaron sin aire, acariciándose, lamiéndose y descubriendo sensaciones que jamás pensaron tener o experimentar dentro de una amistad casi lejana, anhelando compañía en un mundo ajeno a ellos. Sin pensar ni razonar, no se dieron por enterados cuanto duró todo. Sin previo aviso Kyoya se introdujo en ella en movimientos cada vez mas fuertes, lágrimas en los ojos y un deseo febril de no ser abandonado a su suerte, mientras Haruhi solo sentía placer al encontrar alguien meramente conocido y ser de plena confianza -afortunadamente- como para dejarse llevar y explotar, sacando toda aquella soledad que la abatía desde hacia dos años. Terminaron fundidos completamente exhaustos susurrando sus nombres como les era posible. Luego de… no se sabe cuando, cada uno volvió a la normalidad a su tiempo bajo las sábanas y cobijas que vestía la cama.

A la mañana siguiente Kyoya volvió en si respirando lentamente, limpiándose las lagañas que pegaban sus pestañas al dormir y descubriendo manos alrededor de su cuerpo. Agradable sin importar el hombre que los observaba pasmado –papá!- Exclamó abruptamente

-quien es?- cuestionó desconcertado el señor Ootori con un ligero tono enojado

-Fujioka Haruhi, un miembro del Host club, recuerdas?- exclamó sin saliva en la boca

- bien, despiértala para que bajen a desayunar en media hora- dicho esto cierra la puerta tras de si con una media sonrisa de satisfacción

-Haruhi, Haruhi Despierta

-mmmmmm, no quiero- respondió adormesida

-mi papá está aquí

-ah? dónde?

-esperándonos para desayunar con él en la planta baja

-Dios, por qué tiene que pasar este tipo de cosas, dónde está mi sostén y mi falda- exclamó casi a los gritos, gritos pánico y sorpresa -y ahra qué le diremos?

-de qué?

-cómo de qué?, de mi presencia aquí, en tu casa

-tranquila, solo vístete y bajamos con toda la dignidad posible aparentando que nada ha pasado

-si claro como si fuera de facil, joven. Ahora pensará que estoy aquí de lagartona destruye-familias

-de dónde sacas eso, mi padre te tiene en muy buen criterio

-ah, sí?

-aja

-mmmmmm cool

-jajajajajajaja

Media hora después la joven pareja aparece sigilosamente por el pasillo que dirige el balcón en donde está servido el desayuno en una mesa circular de vidrio templado y sillas de madera de arce con coginería fina de pálidos tonos anaranjados con ricos bordados indúes; la pareja se sienta silenciosamente junto con el hombre de mirada penetrante y porte imperioso -y.... díganme, cuándo es la boda?

-perdón?- exclama la mujer más nerciosa que antes

-jajajajajaja tranquilos solo era para cortar el hilo. Ahora sí, en serio, desde hace cuanto están saliendo?

-padre!- exclama el joven hombre apenado hasta el cuero cabelludo con su invitada

-quiero saber, solo quiero sabre? no tengo derecho?. No me digan que desde ayer porque eso no lo permito

-ah... pues verá señor Otori, mm....... no es que estemos saliendo, sino queeeeeeeee

-entonces que es?

-padre, nosotros estamos aún...... discutiendo sobre........ si volver esta relación seria o solo amigos con algunos derechos, ya sabes..... sí, ya sabes -jajajajajajajajaja que graciosa es esta situación, jamás pense que me pasaría a mí como padre jajajajajajajajajajaja, tú Kyoya eres tan tú, solo se te ocurre a tí

-perdón? creo que no entiendo nada señor- refutó la Fujioka

-verás, mi niña. Mi hijo siempre te ha tenido en estima, al principio él pensaba que no eras nada especial, pero luego... déjame decirte que él posó sus ojos en tí y desde el principio me paresiste un buen partido para él; y ya que las cosas se han ido por este camino no tengo otra opción que darles un sí a lo que se suponga que tienen en este momento.

-ah?- contestaron los dos atónitos-

-padre, creemos que nos encontraste de esta forma porque los dos nos sentíamos solos- Haruhi movía la cabeza en afirmación. De un momento a otro todo se torna oscuro y tencionante

-es enserio? ustedes no están saliendo? solo fue un momento de desesperación, de los dos?

-sí, así es padre- afirma Kyoya un poco rojo

-ah!- trodo se silencia- usaste protección

-sí padre

-y tú cuantas parejas has tenido

-una nada más

-oh, bien- abre el periódico de la mañana ferozmente y se aclara la garganta- y yo que pensaba presentarlos en sociedad- vuelve a aclararse la garganta

-señor Otori metermite hablar?

-of course dear

-discúlpeme por haber lo puesto en esta situación tan embarasosa- el viejo baja el periódico y la mira de forma paternal

-tranquila, no te precupes, me tranquiliza que Kyoya tenga amigas con cerebro, no como la tal Paris aquella, siempre me ha parecido un desperdicio para la economía. Tranquilos los dos, siempre y cuando no afecte sus carreras y la mía todo está muy bien, vallan con Dios.

fin


End file.
